What Are You Doing in Here?
by shortbroodygay
Summary: Victoria memorized Max's schedule down to the minute. She also knows exactly where she keeps her journal, and her cookies.


_Victoria_

I look at my phone for what feels like the hundredth time all morning. 9:52 am. " _Okay Victoria, eight minutes. What's something I can do for eight minutes? I guess I can pick out my outfit for tomorrow."_ I walk over to my closet and survey my extensive collection of clothes. " _Any single article of clothing I have in here is probably worth more than her prehistoric camera."_ I scoff to myself, " _hipster trash."_ I look for a potential outfit. " _Let's see… I could go with my usual look of a collared shirt and a cashmere sweater. I think she likes my sweaters, she said this one was a nice sweater when I got paint spilled on it. But I already wore it this week. She's bound to notice. She'll probably think I'm some waif who wears the same outfit twice. What am I thinking, she practically wears the same outfit everyday. Well, almost the same outfit. She has a couple of shirts with deer on them. They're kind of cute. What am I thinking!? No they're not cute. She wears them. Therefore, they cannot be cute. She thinks she's clever with her shirt with a deer after the word 'Jane'. Ha. Jane Doe. Hilarious. She's not fooling anyone with her_ " _ **I'm so quirky"**_ _crap. Anyways, back to my outfit. It's been pretty hot out recently, so I'll definitely go with a skirt, mom always said they show off my long legs. Now it's down to my many cashmere sweaters. What color do I go with? Black, red, blue, navy, gray… Ugh how long have I been standing here, I can figure this out later."_

I pull out my phone and jump, my eyes wide. 10:07 am. " _I'm late. Did I really just spend all my time thinking about that wannabe- ugh. I need to go, and fast."_ I quickly open my door and peer into the hallway. " _Empty. Good."_ I slip out of my room and into the one across the hall, closing the door behind me as quietly as I can. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and let my heartbeat slow down. After that's situated I look around. " _I've infiltrated the enemy's base. Ha. Nice one, Victoria."_ I check my phone once again. 10:09 am. I'm nine minutes later than usual, so I only have 46 minutes. Better get to it.

I walk over to where her closet is and grab what I was looking for. Cookies. Chocolate chip, " _my favorite."_ I snag the package and walk over to her desk. " _Hmm, those weren't here yesterday."_ There are papers everywhere with writing on them, post-it notes attached here and there. It's a mess. " _I'm not even going to try and decipher that."_ I grab her journal from where it always is, the upper left corner of her desk. She leaves it there everyday, I guess she doesn't have anything exciting to write about during her first class of the day. I sit at my usual spot on her bed, my back leaning against the wall.

I flip to yesterday's entry. " _She must have written his last night before she went to sleep."_ I read about how happy she is that Kate is alive. " _What she did was pretty cool, she did save Kate's life."_ But all positive thoughts are out the window when I remember that she got Mr. Jefferson in trouble. " _Winning the Everyday Heroes contest and going to San Francisco with Mark Jefferson himself, would be that extra push I needed to really get myself out there. Lately, I have been trying to get on Jefferson's good side by using my looks to get his attention, - mom always said it was good to have a pretty face if I wanted to get my way- but he seems uninterested. I don't understand men. I've got long legs, okay sized boobs, a great ass, I'm hot. I know he fucked Rachel Amber, now look at her, she's not even here and she's got everyone's attention. I want attention for once. Ugh. Whoever wins the contest has to go with Principal Wells now. Great that's just- what does that say?"_ **_'Now the winner has to hang out with Principal Wells—I hope Victoria wins.'_** " _Oh." **'I hope Victoria wins.'**_ I know it's meant to sound condescending but I still smile a bit at the thought.

" _Wow, her and Chloe snuck out last night. Chloe is that blue-haired girl that got expelled from Blackwell. She is nothing but trouble, and here is proof that she's a bad influence on the hipster. They snuck into the school. What kind of a lame ass would sneak back into a school. Losers. They also went swimming, what did they plan this ahead and bring bathing suits? Oh the things I would do to see that emo-queen in a bathing s- No. I wouldn't want to see that. I don't even like seeing her clothed. She probably has deer on her underwear as well. She's the kind of girl that would have patterns or animals on her underwear. Why am I even thinking about this, I am NOT interested in anything that has to do with that attention whore."_ I've eaten at least 10 cookies by now, and the pack is close to being empty. I shrug, " _doubt she'll even notice."_

" _Apparently Chloe's- the pot head fugitive- stepdad is the head of security at Blackwell. That creepy guy that looks like Pornstache from Orange is the new Black. He's a psycho, I swear. I've seen him taking pictures of Kate a few times without her consent. Anyway, I guess they went back to Chloe's house and Max spent the night. I'm pretty sure the fugitive was dating Rachel Amber, or something like that. If my gaydar is working properly, there's nothing straight about the blue-haired girl. She probably can't even walk in a straight line. There's no doubt that she's trying to work her lesbian voodoo on my hipster trash. I mean, THE hipster trash. She's not mine, I do not want to be held responsible for that thing. So let's see, she spent the night and- WHAT!?"_ I slam her journal shut. My heart races. " _No no no, this can't be right. That's not what it said. I read that wrong. There is no way that's what it said, my mind's playing tricks on me. Do I dare open it again?"_ I open her journal with as much caution as someone would defusing a bomb. My eyes flit down to the line I thought I saw before I closed it. ' _ **Chloe dared me to kiss her… So I did. She probably thought I'd wuss out. Why? It wasn't that big a deal. Though it was cute the way she was kind of embarrassed after and said she would tell Warren.'**_ I'm suddenly very angry.

" _I knew that blue-haired criminal would try something like that, but I didn't expect that waif to buy into it. I thought she was smarter than that. Actually, no. I know she's not smarter than that. She's just some waif hipster trash and nothing more. I don't care. I don't know why I'm angry."_ I slam her journal shut again, and put it back on her desk, not even bothering to put it back in the corner. I check the time a fourth time and see it's 10:43am. I go to put her cookies back, but they're almost gone anyways. I decide, " _fuck it. She doesn't need these cookies she can get her blue criminal gay asshole girlfriend to steal her some."_ I'm about to slam the door on my way out, but decide against it just incase anyone is still lingering in their dorms. I don't really want to get caught with a package of cookies coming out of the biggest attention whore at Blackwell's room. I go back into my room and grab my softest blanket. It's made out of qiviut. Dad had it shipped to me from wherever he was working. I curl up on my bed and listen to sad music while eating the stolen cookies. " _Why am I upset? I feel angry. Probably because I actually thought for a moment that the hipster was smarter than I give her credit for. Turns out I was wrong. That's why I'm angry."_

 _Victoria skips the rest of her classes and ignores the pang of sadness she feels from reading Max's journal._

 _Max_

" _That's odd. I haven't seen Victoria at all today. But I guess it's a good thing. I prefer not being bullied by her posse. Though, I do kinda miss seeing her. I know it's weird, she's just... easy on the eyes. She's not too bad looking… She's very pretty."_ I blush as I open the door to my bedroom. " _It's not really news to me that I think Victoria is pretty. Every knows she's pretty. Hell, even she knows she's pretty. She has huge pictures of herself on the wall in her room. Not that I've ever been in her room. Well… heh I have. Only once though! It was necessary, for evidence... stuff."_

I set my bag down on my couch and go to my desk to grab my journal. " _Huh? That's odd. I swear I put it on the corner of my desk before I left, why is it in the middle? Must be all this rewind stuff messing with my head."_ I grab my journal and write about something funny that happened in class earlier. I look outside and it's dark. I should really head to sleep. " _Not like it matters, I could rewind and get more sleep if I wanted to, but I don't think that'll be necessary."_ I lay down and get some well needed rest after a long, stressful day.

 _Victoria_

I'm pacing around my room, waiting for the time to turn to 10:00 am. I've been doing this for about six or seven minutes. As of lately, it's become an everyday thing. Except for weekends, of course. " _Ah! Finally!"_ The time turns to 10:00 am and I already out the door of my room, and into the hallway. I make my usual beeline straight for her door.

The memories of my anger from yesterday still fresh in my mind, I hesitate before opening her door. " _There is no reason to be upset over this. I have no excuse. She's just wannabe hipster. Ugh, woman up, Victoria."_ I open the door and step inside. The cookies are gone from the shelf, I finished them off last night, so there goes my snacks for today. I snag her journal off of her desk and sit on her bed.

I've pushed my anger aside long enough to open to the newest entry. It was from yesterday. There was one sentence that caught her eye that made her heart leap in her chest. ' _ **I haven't seen Victoria all day, I kinda miss her.'**_ " _She missed me? How? I'm nothing but rude to her. I guess I missed her too. Her and her cute little freckles- Wait… Cute little freckles? No. No no no oh god. Oh god. Please tell me this is not happening."_ I'm having a meltdown in the hipster's room. " _Do I… Have a crush on the selfie ho of Blackwell? No. no of course I don't. I'm Victoria Chase. I'm straight. I'm going to marry a man that's almost as wealthy as me and become famous. Victoria Chase is not… gay. I do not like girls and I most certainly do not like-"_

"Vic-toria?" A groggy voice comes from my right.

"MAX!" I squeak, the journal flying from my hands onto the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" My eyes are as wide as saucers and I swear I just had three heart attacks. " _Was she here the whole time?"_

"Uhm, this is my room. I kinda live here." " _Right. This is her room. But doesn't she have class? Why isn't she in class?"_ I'm panicking and I turn to look at her. She's got cute tousled up bedhead and I can see the sleepiness mixed with confusion in her eyes.

"You have class. From 10:00 am to 10:55 am. Why aren't you there right now?" My voice is way higher than it normally is and I can feel the heat radiating off of my face. I look away from her, because when I said that, she smiled a little. " _I can't handle how cute she is. I admit it. She's cute. God, smite me now."_

She sits up. "Actually no, not today. Class got cancelled, teacher is sick , and they couldn't find a sub." I look back over at her. She stretches and her shirt lifts up, exposing her stomach. My eyes immediately lock onto the small patch of skin and I swear I'm about to start drooling.

" _Just play it cool Victoria."_ "Oh. Well that's cool. What class is it?" " _I already know what class it is, AP English."_ My eyes are still locked onto her stomach, as her shirt stayed ridden up after she put her arms back down.

"It was AP English." She yawns. She lowers her head a little to try and meet my eyes. I notice this and my face gets even redder than I thought possible. We make awkward eye contact.

"Oh." I look away from her and suddenly I well aware that neither one of us has addressed the elephant in the room.

We both look in opposite directions and sit in silence for a solid 45 seconds. "Victoria?" I look at her. "Why are you in my room?" " _Whoomp there it is."_ I continue to blush and look down at her blanket.

" _What do I say? I come in your room everyday at 10:00 am to read your journal and eat your chocolate chip cookies because I know you have class? Also, I memorized your entire schedule and I think about you way more than I should?"_ I know I can't say any of those, and suddenly I remember why I was angry at her. "Why did you kiss Chloe!?" I all but shout at her, catching her off guard. I furrowed my perfectly shaped eyebrows at her and I got in her personal space. (as if breaking into her room while she's asleep wasn't enough)

She looks shocked at my outburst. "I uhh… She dared me to? How did- How did you know that?" She stutters out, her face red. My eyes guiltily look down to her journal I threw onto the floor earlier. " _Why did I just ask that? Why am I so dumb?"_ "Did you read my journal, Victoria?" She looks mad for a couple of seconds and I can't help but think she's adorable. " _I have a crush on Max Caulfield."_

I feel bad for about half a second. "Yes." I answer her honestly. " _I have a crush on Max Caulfield."_ She stares at me for what seems like way too long. "Max, I need to ask you something." I say in a voice so small I barely recognize it as my own.

She gets kind of worried and scoots closer to me, her hand on my shoulder. " _It feels so warm there."_ "Yeah, of course, what is it, Victoria?"

" _Fuck it."_ I grab the back of her head with one of my hands and push our lips together. Her lips are kind of chapped but they're just so _her_ and it feels so great. We stay like that for a moment until I pull back. Her eyes are still closed for a second afterwards. "AmIabetterkisserthanChloe?" I rush out. Her eyes open slowly, and they look glassy. She finally focuses on me, and I'm practically shaking. " _Oh god what have I done. She's going to kick me out of her room. She didn't enjoy it"_ I'm suddenly very self-conscious. She smirks a little and my heart flutters. She nods her head. I gain so much confidence from that nod. I lean in and give her one last lingering kiss on the lips. "Good. I thought so. Now get yourself cleaned up. We're going shopping." I stand up and make my way to her door.

She looks so cute and dazed as I turn back to look at her. "Sh-shopping for what?" She has a huge dopey grin on her face.

I kick my heel of my foot onto the floor softly. "Fersummoreathosedeershirts" I mumble to myself, face red.

She squints at me. "What?"

I sigh and look up "I'm taking you shopping for some more of those deer shirts you seem to love so much and look so cute in, so get ready and meet me in my room in 20 minutes." I smile at her, genuinely smile.

She gets up and walks over to me, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek. "Yes, dear." She says in a cheery tone. " _Why do I like this dork?"_ I walk out of her room, and make eye contact with Taylor. " _Shit."_

"Hey! Vic!" She calls my name and waves her hand at me, making her way over. I try to make it to my door across the hall but she gets there before I can. "Why were you in Caulfield's room? Was she trying to start shit? Oh my gosh your lipstick is smudged you might want to fix that before you go anywhere." " _Oh my god, Taylor. Shut. Up. I need to get out of here before she puts the pieces together."_ I try to pass her to get to my door but she stands in front of me "Not so fast." She gives me a knowing look and an evil grins spreads across her face.

"Taylor get the fuck out of my way, don't you say a single word." I say through clenched teeth.

She giggles a little and that shit-eating grin is still plastered on her face. She steps away and starts on down the hall. I open my door and hear her as she walks away. "Max and Victoria, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"TAYLOR!" I sigh, walking into my room and closing the door behind me. " _I kissed Max Caulfield."_


End file.
